


Outrun the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, but i was thinking that time frame so id that bugs u just fyi i guess, commitment issues, enough talking to myself in the tags now, noh varr has that saliva thing but i dont talk about it but anyway, not really explicitly underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy doesn't do slow, he doesn't do feelings, and he definitely doesn't do "strings-attached." This is just... Angsty porn? Porngst? Heavy on the -ngst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrun the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened, but this is just angsty porn. Porngst? (Oops? You're welcome? You decide!)
> 
> I actually toyed with the title "At your leisure" for this, but then i decided I'd probably write a more PWP-like fic with that title in the future. Because the world always needs more fic of these dorks.
> 
> Seriously though, there is not enough Nohmmy fic in the world. This is my tiny contribution to this rather tenuous little ship. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> 　

　

Tommy never slowed down. Partly beacuse his powers, obviously, really just didn't allow for such a thing, and most were content to accept that surface explanation and leave him to his abnormally fast-paced business. It was true, no doubt. He did everything faster than average, right down to his very thoughts, but there was another reason he was always on the move that he didn't really care to share or dwell on- again, dwelling, not really his speed, so to speak. If he kept his mind moving, he didn't have to face the past coming after him, drowning him with inky black dreams, thoughts so slow and still and ever-present that he could never outrun them, no matter how fast he went.

Tommy laughed too loudly and ate messily and made a lot of noise and was gone in two blinks of an eye and was never in one place too long, bevause places meant stillness and stillness meant strings and strings meant that there was an attachment that could be severed, and he never wanted to feel the pain of those strings tearing, so he just avoided the strings altogether. If he ever stopped to dwell on those thoughts, reflect for a second, he might realize that was a bit unhealthy.

Billy knew, a little, being his twin, but he had enough of his own shit to worry about. Didn't everyone?

Theoretically, Noh-Varr and he should have kept their distance like repelling magnets, but that wasn't the case. They butted heads a little, openly, brash and loud and alien (one literally, one figuratively enough to be so,) and they clashed until there was a spark there. It had taken solitude, without the rest of the team, but their anger came to the surfcae like bubbles bursting or lava turning to magma, with all the cooling that came with that analogy, of course.

They'd had sex, fast like everything Tommy did, angry and there were no strings, and Tommy thought that if he told himself that enough times then it might become true. He didn't admit that Noh maybe, maybe made him slow to what felt like an incredible heartshattering crawl, or at leats that's how it felt ccomparitively. There was a tangle of strings like spiderwebs before Tommy could blink and run away from the beating of Noh's heart.

It happened a few more times like that, slower and slower until Tommy felt he was going to melt. The fifth time, in the old lair, alone, sprawled across the bed, hearts pounding like drums, Noh slung an arm heavy with afterglow over Tommy's midriff, pinning him in a way that Tommy found scarily comfortable, and suddenly he knew there were strings and he hated to admit it but he was _fucking terrified_.

They spent more time together, too, outside of the bedroom (or kitchen, or living room, or all those other places that would give Kate a heart attack and cause her to buy boxes and boxes of Lysol wipes,) and Tommy was forced to admit to himself how much he genuinely enjoyed being around Noh-Varr. This attachment scared him. He needn't have worried, and Noh tried to reassure him without coming out and saying so.

Tommy had come over, as usual, and Noh kissed him upon entering. This was new, in a way. Normally their tongues pressed hard against each other's, all biting teeth and feral and fast, fast, _fast_ and dirty and no feeling there, and that was safe, that was no strings. This was slow and sweet and languid. Noh-Varr took Tommy's face in his hands, softly, running his thumb over Tommy's jawline, causing him to shudder as their lips brushed so gently it was almost chaste.

Noh ran a hand through Tommy's hair, the other trailing down over his spine delicately. Tommy shivered.

They made it to the bedroom, with Noh leading the way, trailing Tommy- _holding his hand-_ as he stared into his eyes, making Tommy tremble with emotion.

 _I don't want to leave_ , his mind screamed, almost like the speedster was two entities- _why do you always make me leave?_ he thought, angry with himself, hating it.

Noh-Varr laid him down on the bed gently, on his back, kissing him on the neck, the jawline, the collarbones, hands meandering through Tommy's silver hair and trailing over his body, idle, loitering.

Tommy felt everything in every particle of his being, from the white-lightning trail that Noh's fingers left over his chest to his minty breath in his ear, whispering soemthing in Kree that may or may not have been intended to be heard.

Tommy got overwhlemed easily by certain sensations, due to his powers, making him experince everything through a concentrated lense, pain and pleasure reverberating through every fiber of his being to his core until he was shaking with it.

Noh was slow, languid in taking off Tommy's clothes, and Tommy was paralyzed. They fell to the floor in a pile, where Noh kicked them out of the way gracefully, leaving Tommy on the bed, completely nude, an expanse of pale flesh. Noh-Varr's tongue traced his jawline, collarbones, hipbones. He trailed kisses along his thighs, expertly avoiding Tommy's erection, going so slowly that Tommy thought he might explode with the anticipation of it.

 _This isn't what they normally did_ was Tommy's last semi-coherent thought as Noh's aphrodisiac mouth finally, _finally_ found his cock. Tommy was too busy fisting the bedsheets, squriming under the slow, deliberate ministrations of Noh's tongue on the head of his dick to even notice, much less process, that the other was still fully clothed and didn't seem perturbed by the fact at all.

Noh swirled his tongue around the head of Tommy's cock before bobbing his head a few times, and Tommy would have been embarrassed at how soon he came, but he did everything fast, and he was too fucked-out by Noh's talented tongue to feel much of anything except a tingling in every pore for a few moments.

Noh smiled down at him before crawling up next to him on the expanse of white sheets, pressing his lips and teeth into Tommy's neck.

"Please don't leave," he breathed, and there was hesitation there, something hopeful and unsure.

Tommy stilled, breathing paused for a second as he took in the words before letting his muscles relax again.

"I won't leave," Tommy breathed, a promise he actually intended to keep, surprised at himself.

 _Don't run from this, don't..._ he repeated to himself, as Noh tenderly stroked his thigh, the other hand in his hair, curled around the speedster like a security blanket, smiling to himself.

 _Why would I want to run from this?_ Tommy thought through his haze, before he let his eyes fall shut and spun into sleep, surrounded by Noh-Varr's heat, knowing he was safe there.


End file.
